Tai
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Based on Stan by Eminem, Enjoy! Also tell me if this writing style is better than my other one or not Please!


Tai  
  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE! - This story is based on Stan by Eminem, I do not own the song or Tai or anybody!  
And I think spacing my paragraphs might help out, tell me if you like this style or my old, usual one. Whatever you guys say (or girls).  
  
  
Tai stared into the mirror on the cold winter night. The bathroom was silent. Not a noise. Tai just sighed as he smiled into the mirror. He decided to take it one step further.   
  
"Sora won't notice, why wouls SHE care anyways? It's my body , my hair, my personality, my LIFE!" Tai grabbed the little shampoo bottle to the top right corner of the bathroom cabinet and took off the cap. He lifted the bottle to his noise and sniffed.  
  
"*SNIFF*..... Ah, nothing like a fresh smell of NOTHING!"Tai walked over and leaned over the bathtub as he poured the blond-hair dye onto his hair. The liquid spread onto his bangs as a knock on the door stopped him. The bottle clashed into the tub, glass shattering all over. He was so stressed out these days. He grabbed his hair in annoyance and screamed "WHAT?" to the door.  
  
Sora just stood outside and rolled her eyes. She felt a kick in her stomach and she felt like puking. She knocked again.  
  
"TAI! TAICHI! Open up the door this instance!" Tai sighed and walked over to the door and yanked it open.  
  
"WHAT! Will you stop IRRATTATING ME! I need PRIVACY!" Sora just glanced at her husbands hair. She gasped in horror and slapped his cheek. A red, fat cheek didn't annoy Tai as much.  
  
"Tai! I think this has gone out of hand! Please Taichi! Stop this!"  
  
"LOOK! Don't CALL ME THAT NAME! I HATE IT!"  
  
"Tai!"  
  
Tai stomped out of the door and slammed it shut on her as he went downstairs to his private spot downstairs. Sora dared never to venture there.  
  
She leaned into the toilet and started to puke out supper. Deep in her mind... she thoguht.  
  
Tai never used to act like this before. She could remember their adventures in the digiworld, the peaceful, calm and adventurous Tai she knew of. This Tai, this wasn't him. Ever since she married Tai, Tai was happy, a bit grumpy in the mornings, but when he found out Sora was gonna have a baby, Tai flipped his lid. He was stressed out, blown out, ticked off, he practically screamed and yelled at her everyday about something, constantly blaming everyt solitary thing on her.  
  
  
Tai flopped into his chair and flipped on the television to a music station. His fav rap artists were on. Sage66 & the Buffaloman's new single, "Why does Life exist?". It releived Tai of his stress. He lived a life indentical to them. Annoying wife who argues a lot, a rad attitude and awesome songs.  
  
"Yep, I wish I could've joined them." Tai just watched when Pop! An idea came into his mind. The best one yet.  
  
"I'll e-mail them and tell em if I can join em! RAD!" Tai snickered as he flipped his pc on and typed in his password. The computer screen flashed. Tai moved the mouse to the internet, clicked on it then checked his e-mails.  
  
"Oh great, WHOPEE! I am overjoyed! MATT-Y gave me an E-MAIL-Y! Oh geez. Oh yeah, so did KARI!.. Oh geez, I don't trust anyone anymore except the two rad rappers of the rap world." tai clicked on them and then deleted them. Then clicked on compose and entered the e-mail for the two rappers.  
  
"Dear Sage66 and da Buffaloman  
  
My wife is a buggin me and I can't get 'er off my case  
She's so dumb, so awful, I hate her! I can't bare her face!  
I'd like to join you and Buffloman  
In otherwords, you and sick Dan  
Is it true old Buffaloman is Dan  
Cause I dunno, I just wanna know man  
Please I'm beggin ya guys, we can be togetha!  
Sick Dan, me and Buffalo gathas!  
Oh geez I hope you understand  
Yes Please.  
  
Tai  
  
to Sick Dan (Sage66) and Buffalo Gathas (Buffaloman)  
Please understand"  
  
Tai clicked send as he felt sleepy he went upstairs to sleep.   
  
  
Next evening after the midday nap, Sora awoke and decided. I must find out why Tai is acting so strange and weird. She could only venture to one place to find out where. Tai's secret room.  
  
It was covered, roof to wall to floor, with posters, t-shirts, magazines everything about those two swearing rappers Sage66 and Buffaloman. Sora loathed it, but then she saw something on the desk. A picture. Tai and the two rappers. But the picture of the two rappers were just taped on, she ripped them off and gasped as she tossed away the photo.   
  
She turned around to face the angered Tai.  
  
  
Tai sat at the edge of the lake. He knew this was a kiddish idea to run from home, but he needed it. Sora loathed him and Tai did it back. He was too young to have a baby! He didn't need to care about it either! He sighed and stared into the lake.  
  
A reflection of himself looked back at Tai. The blond bangs. The stern face. Tai had a thought...  
  
Maybe he should just accept what's happening. Arguing won't change it.... yeah, it's what he'll do. Apoligize and git on with it! What would Sage66 and Buffaloman say?  
  
Tai stood up, he quickly washed away the blond part and ran home.  
  
  
Sora sat on a chair and cried. She hated Tai for what he has done. Abused her, her baby.  
She started crying more then noticed a figure at the door. It slammed opened to reveal....  
  
"OSCAR!"  
  
"Yep, your ex-boyfriend you creep! That baby should be mine! Re-marry me or I kill that young thing of Tai's" Sora was shocked. Just as Tai jumped on him. Sora slowly got out of her chair and watched. the cliff was beside theri house, the cliff led to a frozen lake.  
  
"STOP!" They ignored her cries as they both fought. Tai gave Oscar an upper blow. Oscar punched him back, they egdged neareer and nearere to the cliff.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SORRY SORA! I REALLY AM! I LOVE YOU!"Tai yelled as Oscar and him fell into the frozen lake, forever.....  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
Not very good is it? 


End file.
